


Seducing Young Master Grayson

by EvilsDarlingDaughter



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilsDarlingDaughter/pseuds/EvilsDarlingDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Alfred comes across something surprising going on in the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Young Master Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson Oneshot. The idea came to me one night while watching Batman Forever and Batman & Robin with my friend. I hope you like it.

Alfred looked around the room and sighed. It was a mess. He frowned with frustration, which was something Alfred rarely ever did. He picked up a few old books and put them back in their places in the large pine bookshelf in the corner. Once the books were put away he surveyed the room again trying to figure out what to do next in the room but it was so covered in clothes that he couldn't even see the rest of the mess. He sighed again and picked up a red t-shirt and wrinkled his nose a little before going off to find the boy and give him a stern talking to.

Bruce and Dick's voices could be heard in the main hallway that lead to the cellar. Alfred couldn't quite make out what they were saying but after a moment he heard Dick groan. He smiled a little thinking that Bruce was lecturing him for leaving his school things lying about again.

However when he turned the corner his eyes widened in shock, there in front of him was his two Masters with their lips locked each fighting for dominance. Bruce seemed to be winning.

Bruce ran his fingers over the shirtless teenager's nipples as they kissed.

Richard groaned into the kiss. He ran his hands up to the older man's hair and tangled his fingers in it as they continued to kiss.

Bruce pressed his palm into the boy wonder's groin and grinned when Dick moaned. He had won. He slipped his tongue into the sixteen year old's mouth. Bruce backed Dick up against the wall as they kissed.

Dick groaned and touched his tongue to the older man's curiously. He blushed as he heard his belt being undone. It was at this point he broke the kiss. "Bruce? What are you-" he panted out but his words were cut off as the older man slipped his hand down his pants and pressed his palm into the bare skin of his growing erection.

Bruce grinned down at his sidekick. "Don't fight it, Dick" he whispered to the shaking boy.

Dick blushed a few shades darker. "but Bruce I've never done it like this before." he murmured feeling slightly embarrassed for admitting it.

Bruce smiled and nodded. "I know Dick. I promise I'll be gentle." he whispered his breath tickling young Richard's ear and neck. He began moving his hand up and down in Dick's pants.

Dick whimpered and bit his lip. "oh god Bruce." he gasped. His hips instinctively pressed against the older man's hand.

Bruce closed his eyes at hearing the teenager moan his name. He wrapped his fingers around the young boy's hard member and began stroking him a little faster.

Dick arched back against the wall causing his body to press into Bruce's. "Unnh p-please Bruce.." he half panted half whimpered. 

Bruce grinned and leaned in to nibble on Dick's neck. His actions caused Dick to moan and pant harder. "Mmm Richard" he groaned feeling himself get even harder.

Dick bit his lip after a moment he let it slide through his teeth. "More.. god please Bruce" he groaned.

Bruce smiled "alright Dick" he whispered and pulled down the boy wonder's pants. He grinned as he noticed Dick's member was already leaking with precum. He began stroking it again this time a bit harder.

Dick moaned and began thrusting into Bruce's hand. 

Bruce chuckled "eager are you?" he asked his partner. He couldn't help but smirk slightly.

Richard half growled half moaned. "please just.. Just fuck me already." he hissed.

Bruce laughed "we'll get to that I promise." he whispered and leaned down to lick at one of Dick's nipples. He was pleased to hear Dick moan loudly at his actions.

Dick was close now and he knew it too. This wasn't the first time he had sex although it was the first time he'd ever come this close to sleeping with a guy. He'd kissed other boys at school mainly to show he wasn't afraid to do it. He gasped and tangled his fingers in Bruce's hair as he continued to kiss, nip and lick at the young male's nipples.

As if reading young Richard's thoughts Bruce sped up his hand, pumping and twisting it up and down. His mouth moved up from the boy's nipples to his collarbone and he began to nibble and suck there instead.

Seconds later Dick was a coming hard into Bruce's hand. Dick's face was flushed a light red color now and he looked up at Bruce before kissing him hard but passionately on the lips.

Bruce smiled and kissed back. He wondered to himself what the boy would do next.

Richard took off Bruce's shirt managing to only barely break the kiss. He then ran his hands down his mentor's chest, flicking his nipples on the way down making Bruce moan out. Dick grinned and wrapped his fingers in Bruce's belt pulling him closer and grinding up on him a little. 

Bruce groaned as his own hard length was teased through his pants. He noticed that Dick was already hard again and this made him grin.

Dick moaned at the friction against his cock. He waisted no time and began undoing Bruce's belt, then he was startled as Bruce took back control.

Bruce pressed Dick back against the wall once more. "are you sure.. Are you sure you want this?" he asked Dick with the last bit of control over his lust for the boy.

Dick nodded, his mouth open just a hair letting out his panting breaths. He looked into Bruce's eyes before kissing him again this time a bit more tenderly. He let his eyes close as he kissed him lovingly.

Bruce smiled and removed his pants just enough to free his raging hard on. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small packet of lube opening it and squeezing it into his hand, still not breaking the kiss.

After a few more seconds of heavy kissing Dick broke the kiss to breathe. He slowly opened his eyes, his gaze foggy from the lust he was feeling. He blushed and let out a soft whimper as he saw Bruce stroking the lube onto his large member.

Bruce noticed Dick watching and grinned as he pumped himself a little harder. He let a soft groan escape his lips mainly to tease the boy watching him. "Mm oh Dick" he moaned watching the boy's face closely.

Dick blushed at hearing his mentor moan his name as he pumped himself harder and faster. He watched as Bruce removed the hand stroking him then twirled him around with his other hand.

Bruce spread the boy's ass cheeks and gently slipped a slicked finger inside him.

Dick gasped half in pain and half in pleasure. He pressed against Bruce's hand moaning softly ad he did so. "unnh Bruce" he moaned as the finger moved back and forth inside him.

Bruce smiled and after a moment he added another finger. "unh god.. Wow your tight" he muttered groaning out the words. 

Richard blushed as he hard the gruff words come out of Bruce's mouth. He gasped as another finger was added inside him. "Unnh god Bruce I don't think I can h-hold on much.. longer" he gasped.

Bruce's vision went blurry as he thought about how tight Dick would feel around his hard, weeping member. After a few more minutes of thrusting his fingers in and out of Dick's ass he pulled his three fingers out and pumped his hand on his member again.

Dick whimpered at the loss of mass inside him. He squeaked a little as Bruce suddenly twirled him back around and picked him up, pressing him against the wall once more.

The head of Bruce's dick was pressing against Dick's tailbone. Bruce took Dick's arms and wrapped them around his neck "hold on, this might hurt a little" he whispered as he ran his hand down and adjusted his member so it was nudging against Dick's entrance.

Dick moaned feeling very hot now. He pressed himself down against Bruce's hard member. "Please Bruce.. I want it." he panted put the words blushing fiercely at the sound of his words.

Bruce nodded and kissed Dick deeply at the same moment he thrust into him.

Dick cried out but his voice was silenced by his mentor's mouth.

They stayed like that for a few minutes just kissing as Bruce waited for Dick to adjust to his size. After a few long moments Bruce began to move gently in and out of Richard.

Dick moaned and leaned into the kiss, tangling his fingers in Bruce's hair again. 

Bruce groaned, getting a bit deeper with each thrust he made. 

Dick broke the kiss letting his head fall back and moaning from the friction in his ass. "god Bruce it feels.. So good" he panted.

Bruce grunted and sped up a little bit. "Mmm yeah it feels amazing. You're so tight." he gasped out.

Dick blushed and moaned pressing against Bruce as he thrust in. He was following his instincts now. 

Bruce took this to mean he could speed up. He grinned and leaned in to suck on Dick's collarbone. 

Dick gasped he was very close to coming again. "Bruce I'm.. I'm gonna cum" he groaned.

Bruce smiled against Dick's collarbone. He sped up, pounding into him so hard he was amazing the boy wasn't bleeding. He nipped his way up to Dick's neck then began to nibble on his pulse spot.

Dick screamed in ecstasy as he came hard all over their stomachs. He cried out Bruce's name as he road out the rest of his orgasm.

Bruce gasped as Dick's muscles tightened around his hard on. He couldn't hold himself back anymore he gasped as he came hard inside him.

Dick gasped in surprise from the sudden heat filling him. 

Bruce grinned and kissed Dick before pulling out of him and setting him down on the floor again. He pulled his pants up and zipped them up again.

Dick pulled on his own pants then leaned up and kissed the older man before whispering in his ear. "that was good. I'd love to do it again sometime." he murmured.

Bruce smiled and kissed the boy back before breaking away. "Yes I think we should, soon." he murmured.


End file.
